


Sharing Everything

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [54]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Billy has insecurities about not being a Sub, Billy says some really confusing shit, Classifications, Daddy!Teddy, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Little!Billy, Little!Tommy, Littles Are Known, M/M, Mommy!Wanda, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, alternate universe - classifications, cuz he's shy and awkward, i cant believe how i often i have to tag for this but, it just be like that, mentions of blowjobs, mentions of dom/sub, oh and Teddy officially is with both twins now, or idk, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Billy has some concerns about his relationship, but what he's not concerned about is his boyfriend dating his brother.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Kate Bishop & Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman/Tommy Shepherd
Series: The Classifieds [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Sharing Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, this was beta'd by the most amazing person ever lol, no but seriously thank you @TheRoyalJay for editing this for me, any mistakes leftover are mine and mine alone

Tommy tapped his foot impatiently on the ground as he waited for Billy to exit the dressing room. He wasn't unhappy about being here, he was just feeling anxious. Not because of Billy, well, maybe a little bit, because of Billy. He felt guilty because he couldn't seem to keep his thoughts from straying to Teddy, and damn did that make him feel like an awful brother. His eyes snapped to Billy when the door finally opened. He stepped out in a pair of skinny jeans, with a soft wine-colored hoodie over a simple black button-up.

"What do you think?" He asked.

His hands rubbing over his thighs and fidgeting with the hem of the shirt. He looked nervous as he waited to hear his twin's opinion. Tommy raised a brow at him.

"I think it looks like you really wanna get laid." Tommy teased.

Billy's eyes widened a fraction, and he blushed.

"Oh. Um, I don't know. Maybe I do." He muttered, shyly.

Tommy sucked in a breath. That shouldn't make his chest tightened and his heart hurt. He tried to tell himself that he was just being a protective older brother, but he knew that wasn't the full truth. He forced down those feelings and smirked.

"Then, I think it’s perfect, but I will have to kill Teddy if he touches you.” Billy rolled his eyes, glancing at himself in the mirror. “Now, can we get out of here? I swear, if you make me sit here while you try on ten more outfits, I'm gonna die of boredom."

Billy giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure, just let me change back into my clothes."

Tommy was relieved when they had paid and were finally walking down the street. He breathed in the chilly air, reveling in the way it filled his lungs. Billy was swinging his shopping bag in his hand and humming, a smile on his lips. Tommy laughed and slung an arm around his shoulder and Billy leaned into him as they easily fell into step with each other, Tommy slowing his pace enough that Billy could easily keep up.

When they got back to the tower, they got off on the common floor. Kate and América were on the couch, América scratching her nails against Kate's scalp, as Kate rested her head in her lap, her feet dangling over the armrest. América looked up at them when they walked in.

"Hey! Did you find what you wanted?" She asked.

Billy grinned and plopped down next to her, pulling out his new clothes to show them to her. Tommy chuckled under his breath and headed to the kitchen.

"Grab me a soda!" Kate called out.

Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Grab your own damn soda!"

He started digging around in the cabinet. Tony kept the place pretty well stocked, well, Tommy was pretty sure that JARVIS was actually the one in charge of ordering the food, but either way., Tony paid for it and the kitchen was always full of their favorites. Kate came in and shot him a glare, before grabbing a coke from the fridge. She opened it, leaning back against the counter and sipping at the can. Tommy raised a brow at her.

"Do you need something?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Who? Billy? I kinda have to like him. He's my brother."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"You know who I mean. I see the way you look at him. I'm not blind, you know?"

"You don't know shit. You better keep your mouth shut. I don't need you spewing your bullshit to Billy." Tommy snapped.

"Touchy," Kate said, holding up her hands in defense, one still holding the coke. "You know, if it matters, I think he likes you, too."

Tommy slammed the cabinet door and glared at her.

"Shut your mouth, or I will shut you up. You shouldn't even be here. Go home to your rich daddy and leave my love life the hell alone."

Kate smirked.

"So, you admit it, then."

"Admit, what?" Tommy snapped, irritated.

"That you like him. Otherwise, why would you bring up your love life."

Tommy gritted his teeth.

"Why are you even here?"

"I wanted a coke."

"No, I mean, why are you here? No one wants you here, especially not Natasha." Tommy said cruelly.

"True. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be. It's safe here. No one can get to América as long as she's in the tower or the agency building and that's all that matters. Trust me, I'm not thrilled to be here. I've got things I'd like to keep hidden and Natasha isn't the only person in this tower who'd be more than happy to spill all of my secrets."

Tommy swallowed. He could understand wanting to protect someone, and he could understand wanting to keep a secret.

"Well, I'm not someone you have to worry about on that account. You've always been nice to Billy, I don't got anything against you. I'm just stressed out right now."

Kate hummed, taking another sip of her soda.

"I imagine crushing on your brother's boyfriend will have that effect."

Tommy narrowed his eyes at her, before sighing.

"Yeah, it really does." He admitted, sounding tired.

Saying it out loud, admitting it to someone else, and to himself, was a relief. It was exhausting keeping a secret, especially from Billy.

"If you ever need someone to talk to about it, well, it's not like I do much," Kate said, giving him a small smile, before heading to the doorway.

"Hey, Kate!"

She paused, turning back to look at him.

"Likewise. I'm not the best listener, but I won't spill your secrets, and I’m sorry for what I said. We really do like having you around here, especially Billy. He’s smitten, I think. Follows you around like a lost puppy.”

Kate snorted in amusement.

"Thanks.” She hesitated, before adding, “I think your boyfriend already knows my secret."

Tommy furrowed his brows, he wasn’t an idiot, he knew she meant Teddy, but why would Teddy know her secret? He didn’t get to ponder it for long, because her next words had the blood in his veins freezing.

“I think he knows your secret, too.” She said with a smirk, before slipping out of the kitchen, leaving Tommy frozen, his heart racing.

She was wrong, right?

* * *

“Tommy! Give it back!” Billy whined, reaching out for his doll.

Tommy just laughed and held it out of his reach, before dashing around the couch. Billy huffed in annoyance, glaring at his brother.

“If you want it, come get it.” Tommy taunted.

Billy glared at his brother.

“Mom! Tommy took my toy!” Billy shouted towards the kitchen where their mom was preparing a snack for them.

Wanda popped her head into the living room.

“Tommy, give your brother his doll back.”

“But, mommy-”

“Thomas.” She warned in the voice that meant she wasn’t playing around.

Tommy scowled at his mom but shoved the toy into his brother's arms. Billy grinned, and cradled the baby to his chest, cooing down at it.

“You’re okay, baby, shh, shh.” He soothed the plastic doll, patting the curly blonde hair on its head.

Tommy rolled his eyes, as his mom disappeared again. He sighed and picked up his Nintendo switch, plopping down on the couch. Teddy showed up while Tommy was midway through a race, his eyes lifting to meet Teddy’s before he blushed and set his focus back on his game. He suddenly didn’t feel so Little anymore. He felt anxious and his hands tightened on the handheld device, his eyes stubbornly glued to the screen but he was distracted, listening to the interaction between Billy and Teddy as Billy showed off his doll, as though Teddy hadn’t seen it yet. Tommy scoffed under his breath, but Teddy was close enough to hear and raised a brow in question, eyeing Tommy curiously, wondering if he was Little or not. He was dressed in Little clothes, wearing a shirt with the bat symbol on it, but that didn’t necessarily mean he was in his headspace at the moment.

“Up.” Billy demanded.

Teddy smiled at him and scooped the boy into his arms, easily holding him as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tommy, who eyed him warily through his peripheral vision.

“Hey, Tommy, what’s up?” Teddy asked, assuming that since Tommy didn’t greet him at the elevator like Billy had, that he was most likely Big.

Tommy nodded in acknowledgment, swallowing hard, and shifting farther away from Teddy. Teddy frowned a little at that but didn’t comment on it, turning his focus smoothly back to Billy, who was playing with the strings of his hoodie.

“Oh, Teddy, your back. I feel like I should start saying welcome home, given the amount of time you spend here.” Wanda said, popping out of the kitchen again.

Teddy huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah, well most of the Doms my age don’t live at home anyways. MJ’s been teasing me about it. Do you know she moved out?”

Wanda raised a brow in surprise.

“Really? Isn’t she a bit young to live on her own?”

Teddy shrugged.

“Not really.”

Wanda hummed.

“I always felt that it was a bit strange the way that young Doms are pushed to be so independent. Caregivers too, for that matter.”

Teddy nodded and sighed, tugging Billy closer and resting his chin on his head.

“Yeah, it’s a lot. I hear she’s trying to talk Ned into rooming with her so she doesn’t have to live alone.”

“What about Gwen or Miles?”

“Oh, they live in their school dorms.”

“And Peter?” Wanda asked, trying to keep her voice casual, but Teddy noticed the increased interest and frowned slightly.

“We both know that he couldn’t even if he wanted to.”

Littles were required to live under the same roof as their Guardians, at least on paper, even if they spent all of their time somewhere else, not that Wade or his aunt May would ever let Peter move out at fourteen. It certainly wasn’t unheard of for Doms or Caregivers to move out that young, though it was less common these days. Teddy has considered moving out multiple times over the past year or so, but if he was being honest, he really wanted to move in somewhere with Billy and Tommy now, and they certainly wouldn’t be allowed to do that.

“Is snack ready, Mommy?” Billy asked, pulling away from Teddy.

Billy happily sat at the counter and ate, but Tommy declined the offer and headed to his room, the one that was almost always vacant. Teddy tried to keep his focus on Billy, but he kept glancing up at the doorway, hoping that Tommy would come through it.

“Teddy? I want a cookie.” Billy said, sweetly, batting his eyelashes up at Teddy.

Teddy swallowed, trying to tamper down his desire to say yes. Wanda had already told Billy he couldn’t have a cookie until after dinner, and Teddy couldn’t just ignore that. He had been trying really hard to not overstep, though it was a challenge. He always wanted to just give them what they wanted, but Wanda didn’t always agree with that. When it came to safety, Teddy had no problem telling them no, but he couldn’t really see the harm in letting Billy have a cookie.

“Sorry, Billy, Mommy said no.” 

Billy’s bottom lip quivered and tears welled up in his eyes.

“But Daddy, I want it!” He whined.

Teddy’s heart clenched the way it always did when Billy called him Daddy. It was a more recent development, one that Billy had been using to his advantage ever since he realized just how much of an effect it had on Teddy. If Teddy found it hard to say no before, it was impossible to say it now.

“Okay, fine, but just one.”

Billy gave him the biggest grin and kissed his cheek, before reaching into the cookie jar and grabbing one of the chocolate chip cookies that Wanda had helped him and Tommy bake earlier. Or rather the Littles had “helped” her by eating most of the cookie dough and dumping handfuls of flour on their heads. Teddy was just glad that Wanda wasn’t in there to see Billy munch on his cookie. He scooped him up and removed him promptly afterward, distracting him with toys so he wouldn’t ask for another one. Tommy didn’t join them for dinner, leaving to go hang out with Darcy instead. Billy was Big throughout dinner, but he still curled up in Teddy’s lap when they watched a movie before bed. Teddy smirked when Billy turned to press feather-light kisses to his neck, his hands gripping Billy's thighs when the kisses turned into nips. 

“Teddy?” Billy asked his voice so soft it was barely audible over the fighting scene that was playing on the screen.

“What’s up, baby?” Teddy murmured back.

Billy bit his lip nervously, looking down at his lap making Teddy furrow his brows in concern. He lifted Billy’s chin, tilting it up until his eyes snapped back to Teddy’s.

“What’s wrong, angel?”

“Do you wish I was a Sub?”

Teddy’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Do I wish- What? No. No, baby, I definitely don’t wish you were a Sub.” Teddy said, taken aback by the out of the blue question.

He was searching Billy’s face, hoping to find an answer as to why he would think that. Billy pulled his chin out of Teddy’s grip and glared down at his lap.

“Billy? Tell me what you’re thinking. Where is this coming from?” Teddy said softly.

“Are you gonna take a Sub, too?” Billy asked instead of answering

Teddy was baffled. Billy had never indicated that he was concerned about this before, and Teddy honestly had no idea where this insecurity was coming from, because he’d never even so much as mentioned wanting a Sub to Billy before. Sure, before they had dated Teddy had thought that one day he’d have a Sub of his own and he’d played around with a few. It’s not like he’d never considered dating a Little, but he certainly hadn’t been looking for one, but he had no desire to have a Sub now that he was head over heels in love with Billy, though he couldn’t deny he was developing more than just friendly feelings for Tommy. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to date both brothers, which he recognized was probably a questionable choice. Then again, many people would say dating a Little in general is wrong, and Teddy wholeheartedly disagreed. 

Yeah, sure, he had his doubts at times, like when he asked Phil, Sam, and Wade about dating a Little you also were caring for, a concern that he’d had because, technically, if he ever wanted to become Billy’s guardian then he wouldn’t legally be able to date him too. Teddy definitely wanted to be Billy and Tommy’s caregiver, but he wasn’t sure if it’d be wise to become their guardian. May and Phil were guardians for their Littles, which meant that they could get in trouble with the law if they were ever investigated. Fortunately, Nick Fury, the director of the agency they worked for, thought it was a stupid law and had protected them ever since Phil became Clint’s guardian over ten years earlier.

“No, I don’t need a Sub, babe. I might be a Dom, but I’m not really all that interested in controlling anyone.” Teddy said.

Billy gave him an incredulous look.

“Are you just saying that, or do you really mean it?”

Teddy chuckled and shook his head.

“I really mean it. Besides, I think I’m a service top if the way I spoil you is any indication.” He teased, poking Billy’s side.

“No!” Billy gigged, pushing his hand away.

Teddy stopped, but wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his forehead to Billy’s.

“Will you tell me why you’re worried about that? Please.”

Billy bit his lip once more and sighed.

“Yeah, okay, um, I was just thinking about Peter and MJ, and how she has two Subs and a Little. I thought maybe you wouldn’t want to just have a Little, or I don’t know, maybe you’re not  _ satisfied,  _ because I don’t do things that Subs do for their, um, Doms _. _ ”

Teddy raised a brow at him.

“Satisfied? Is this about sex?”

Billy shook his head, blushing, and avoided Teddy’s gaze.

“Not just  _ that _ , but just intimate things, you know? And going down when MJ needs them to, or they need to, and Peter’s seen them do that. He says there’s lots of things that Subs do for their Dom and Doms for their Sub, that aren’t even like that, that he never even realized was a thing. Peter also told me that they do  _ those _ things together, him and MJ, but not just him and MJ. He says that Gwen and Myles join them, too. They play together, Teddy. Like  _ play.” _

Teddy was deeply amused by the way Billy’s voice dropped to a whisper, and he thought that his boyfriend was just about the cutest thing ever.

“Billy, sex isn’t that big of a deal to me, and whatever those other things are, they really don’t affect us. I promise it doesn’t really matter. I’m not worried about it, so you shouldn’t be either.”

Billy’s cheeks burned even brighter, the red creeping down his neck.

“Peter’s not- I mean, he’s not having sex, Teddy, not like  _ that _ .”

“That?” Teddy echoed.

Billy shook his head, eyes wide.

“He’s not- um, well, he said that MJ uses her- and she, you know...” Billy trailed off glancing down at his crotch.

Teddy was pretty sure he did know, but he just raised a brow in question, smirking at Billy.

“Don’t make me say it.” He whines, pouting when Teddy laughed.

“Yeah, I know what you mean, doll. She sucks him off.” Teddy said bluntly, just to see his innocent boyfriend squirm on his lap.

“Y-yeah, that. Don’t you want to do that, too?”

“Of course I do, baby, but what we do or don’t do is between us. What MJ does with her partners shouldn’t have any influence on what we decide to do, because, baby, I don’t want to do anything with you that you don’t want to do.”

“But what if I do want to do it, like all of it.”

Teddy’s eyes darkened and he swallowed down the groan that wanted to escape at the mere thought of sex with Billy. Billy bit his lip and whimpered under his hungry gaze, and that didn’t do anything to help Teddy. He pulled Billy closer so he could kiss him, rougher than they usually kissed. They pulled away breathing hard, when the elevator doors opened and Tommy stepped out. Billy’s gaze snapped up to meet his brother’s and he scrambled off of Teddy’s lap, looking thoroughly chastised, though his brother hadn’t said a word.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Teddy murmured, and Billy nodded in acknowledgment, his wide eyes trained on his brother.

Teddy wasn’t eager to have this conversation in front of Tommy, and only half of that was because he was pretty sure Tommy would kill him. The other half was because he wasn’t entirely sure that this conversation wouldn’t end in sex.

“Well, please, don’t stop on my account. I’m just heading to bed.” Tommy said, but there was a bitterness to his voice that had both of them frowning.

“We weren’t, um, doing anything?” Billy rushed out.

“Oh?” Tommy said, raising a brow at him and glancing over at Teddy.

Billy followed his gaze to Teddy and more specifically the bulge in his pants. Teddy cleared his throat and shifted himself, trying to make it less noticeable. Tommy just rolled his eyes and walked away. A few weeks ago he probably would have threatened Teddy for touching his brother, but now he just wanted to cry. It was stupid, but he had to blink away the tears that wanted to spill over.

“We’ll come to bed soon,” Billy called after him, making Tommy stop and turn back to face him.

“I wanna sleep in my own bed tonight.”

“Oh, well, that’s fine. I like your bed, too, Tommy.”

Tommy gritted his teeth together, relieved to grasp at the anger that flashed through him. It was so much easier to be angry than it was to come to terms with the pain he was feeling. The pain was laced with guilt because he really shouldn’t be feeling it at all.

“Billy, I think he wants to sleep alone tonight,” Teddy said, understanding what Billy seemed oblivious to.

Billy tilted his head at Teddy, frowning.

“No, he doesn’t. Tommy likes it when I sleep with him. He’s my twin.” Billy said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Tommy flushed lightly, his fists clenching at his side. He was hundred percent positive that his naïve brother didn’t recognize how suggestive and terribly wrong that sounded.

“Believe it or not, but I’m not interested in sleeping with you or your boyfriend.” He snapped.

Tommy regretted saying it immediately when Billy’s bottom lip began to quiver. He looked crushed by Tommy’s words, and Tommy’s feet were moving before he made the conscious decision to do anything. He pulled Billy into his arms, petting his hair soothingly.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay. Don’t cry, please don’t cry.”

Billy sniffled, wrapping his arms around his brother.

“Don’t say stuff like that, Tommy.”

“I’m sorry, I won’t say it again, Billy, just don’t cry.”

“I wanna go to bed, now.” Billy pouted.

Tommy nodded.

“Yeah, okay.” He murmured, scooping Billy into his arms. 

Teddy trailed behind them, watching with a small smile as Tommy tucked Billy under the covers, and Billy kept one hand twisted in his shirt, not letting him slip away. Billy looked expectantly up at Teddy, once he was wrapped up in his brother's arms. Teddy slipped under the covers, and Billy tugged him closer until he could press their lips together. Teddy pulled back cursing when he licked at Teddy’s lip.

“Billy.” Teddy warned, glancing at Tommy who snapped his gaze away.

Billy hummed thoughtfully and turned to face his brother.

“Hey, Tommy?”

“Go to sleep, Billy.”

“No.”

Billy had been thinking a lot about Tommy recently. His brother had been acting strange around Tommy ever since their first playgroup, which had become a monthly occurrence, and Billy was really looking forward to Kate and América joining them for the next one. Billy could be oblivious at times, but when it came to Tommy and Teddy he was hyper aware of everything they did. He hadn’t missed the way they’d been acting or the blushing and awkwardness between them. Billy was pretty sure they liked each other. He was also pretty sure that they’d both deny it, because they didn’t want to hurt his feelings. It was strange, because the thought of Teddy getting a Sub upset Billy, but the thought of Teddy with Tommy, well, it definitely didn’t upset him. Billy figured that it was because he was used to sharing everything with Tommy, it really only made sense that he’d share Teddy, too. They already shared him when they were Little, this really wasn’t all that different, was it?

“Hey, Tommy?” Billy tried again, brushing his nose against his brother’s.

Tommy groaned and pushed him away, not that Billy could go far with Teddy pressed up against his back.

“Stop it, Billy.” Tommy said, burying his head in the pillow.

Billy huffed and pushed himself up until he was sitting.

“Babe, come on, let’s just go to sleep.” Teddy tried.

Billy pursed his lips and shook his head stubbornly. He wondered what they’d do if he told them he knew they liked each other. They might not react well to it, and he couldn’t risk that, could he?

“I think we should talk, all three of us.” He said, shifting until his back was up against the headboard.

Teddy and Tommy glanced at each other before seating themselves on either side of him.

“I think we’ve kinda been avoiding this for a while, but we need to stop tiptoeing around it.”

Tommy’s eyes widened and Teddy stiffened, they glanced at each other again, before looking away quickly, guilt settling in the pit of their stomachs. Billy pretended to not notice.

“I want you to be my daddy, Teddy. I should have brought it up after I called you that, but I wasn’t sure it really mattered, I mean you already take care of me and Tommy.”

Teddy blinked at him, really confused about what had just happened, mostly because he had been expecting Billy to say something very different. It wasn’t like this would really change anything, like Billy said, Teddy might as well already have been their daddy, but it felt like it would change everything. Billy bit his lip just then and climbed into Teddy’s lap, uncertainty flashing through his eyes.

“You’re okay with that, right? With being my daddy?”

Teddy smiled softly and cupped his cheek.

“It’s my pleasure, baby. I’ll be anything you want me to be.” He said a tender look on his face as he gazed down at Billy, who beamed up at him.

“Tommy? What about you?”

“Me? What about me?”

Billy frowned at him, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t you want to ask Teddy something, too?”

“Nope, I’m good.” He said, blushing and avoiding Teddy’s eyes.

Billy huffed, opening his mouth to protest, but squeaked when Teddy lifted him off of his lap and set him down on the bed. Billy blinked, and suddenly Teddy was hovering over Tommy, his nose brushing the younger boys, and his lips so close they were almost brushing. Billy had to slap his hands over his mouth to stop himself from moaning at the sight. It should be illegal for them to look that good together. It certainly was illegal for Billy to like it that much.

Teddy glanced over at Billy and he whimpered the sound muffled by his hands. Teddy raised a brow at him, a knowing look in his eyes as he took in the sight of his blushing boyfriend.

“Teddy?” Tommy whispered, looking uncertainly up at him, and drawing Teddy’s attention back to him.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Teddy started, pulling away, but Tommy’s hand reached out to grab his shirt and pulled him closer.

“No, don’t.” He breathed out, pressing their lips together.

They pulled back when Billy shifted next to them. Tommy stared up at Teddy, horrified and Teddy cursed, his own expression reflecting Tommy’s. Neither of them were given any time to panic, before Billy was sliding in between them, sitting on Teddy’s thighs with his back all but pressed up against Tommy, he pulled Teddy in for a kiss of his own. When he pulled away, Teddy was stunned and Tommy was equally as shocked, but his arms wrapped automatically around his twin’s waist as Billy leaned back against him fully.

“Billy, what the hell?” Tommy muttered in his ear.

“Sorry, I just didn’t want to be left out. It’s really not fair if you get all of the kisses.” Billy teased.

“How long have you known?” Teddy asked.

Billy raised a brow at him.

“What? That you two have the hots for each other? It’s pretty obvious. You do realize everyone already thinks you’re dating both of us? You guys really aren’t as subtle as you think you are.”

Tommy groaned and Teddy shook his head in disbelief, before chuckling under his breath.

“You’re dad’s gonna kill me. I swear he already hates that I’m dating one of his sons, he’s really gonna hate it now that I’m dating two of them.”

Tommy scoffed.

“We’re not dating.”

Teddy smirked and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Well, maybe we should be, I mean, you heard Billy, everyone already thinks we are.” Teddy teased.

Tommy rolled his eyes, but he was blushing.

“Yeah, whatever.” He mumbled, before biting his lip.

Teddy furrowed his brows at the apprehensive look on his face.

“What is it, Tommy? You can tell me anything.” Teddy said.

“Um, will you be my daddy, too?” Tommy asked softly and Teddy melted, brushing his fingers through Tommy’s pale blond hair.

“Of course I will. I’ll be whatever you want me to be, sweetheart.”

The next morning Teddy pulled Tommy aside.

“Hey, I just want to make sure you're okay with what happened last night. I don’t want you to feel pressured into this, and I’m worried that I did that all wrong.”

Tommy licked his lips and looked down.

“Are you okay with it, because you don’t have to be my, um, daddy or my boyfriend.”

Teddy smirked, and Tommy’s stomach did somersaults when a finger under his chin tilted his head up.

“I know, but I’d love to be your daddy and your boyfriend, Tommy. I just want to make sure that’s something you want.” Teddy said, brushing Tommy’s bangs out of his eyes.

Tommy sucked in a breath, his eyes fluttering shut, and whimpered.

“Do you want this?” Teddy murmured softly.

“Yes, please.” Tommy breathed out.

Teddy swallowed.

“Good boy.” He whispered, pressing his lips to the boy’s who whimpered into his mouth.

Billy grinned up at them when they came back into the living room, his eyes sparkling when they both blushed and shifted farther away from each other.

“Cuddle with me, Daddy.” He said making grabby hands at Teddy.

Teddy grimaced but obliged, plopping down on the couch next to him and pulling Billy into his arms.

“You’re not gonna call me that all the time now, are you?”

Billy smiled innocently.

“Call you what, Daddy?”

Teddy groaned.

“Your dad’s so going to kill me.”

Tommy snickered, and Teddy glanced up at him with a smirk.

“Are you gonna stand there all day?” He teased.

Tommy blushed, glancing at the spot next to Teddy. The older boy noticed and held his arm out to him. Tommy took a deep breath before plopping down next to him. Stiffening when Teddy’s arm wrapped around him and pulled him into his side.

“Relax, I don’t bite.” Teddy said, his eyes glimmering with mischief.

That was just about the least reassuring thing he could have said. Tommy’s insides burned, his blood rushing down south and he squeezed his thighs together, praying that he wouldn’t get a boner. He glanced over at Billy who didn’t seem upset in the slightest, and Tommy sighed in relief. It was hard to believe that Billy really didn’t mind it, but when Tommy had asked him, Billy just said they shared everything like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Billy beamed at Tommy and leaned over to kiss his cheek, his lips brushing Tommy’s ear as he whispered, “Teddy’s the best, isn’t he?”

Tommy gasped, pulling away from his brother, shocked to see a teasing smile on his lips, and what Tommy swore was a knowing look in his eyes.

“You alright, Tommy?” Teddy murmured.

Tommy nodded, his eyes trained on Billy, trying to figure out what that look meant. He was so focused on Billy that he didn’t even realize how he’d melted into Teddy’s side, slotting perfectly against him, his head resting on his shoulder. They were like three pieces of a puzzle as the three of them snuggled up together, and Teddy wondered if it was a sign from the world that they were meant to be together, or if it was merely a coincidence that he felt so at peace with both boys in his arms.

Being with Billy had changed Teddy in a lot of ways, for the better, he thought. He used to have so little patience for anyone, but he had all the patience in the world for Billy. He never used to know how to take care of kids, but now he was practically a pro. He knew exactly how to soothe a crying Little. Picking them up was almost always effective and when that didn’t work distracting them with toys or the promise of something sweet would do the trick. He was pretty sure that other Caregivers like Wanda and Sam didn’t always agree with his methods, but Phil seemed to do similar things with Clint and Tasha, so Teddy was pretty sure that he was on to something. 

Another thing that had changed a lot, that went hand in hand with learning more about Littles, was that Teddy didn’t really care much about being in control anymore. Sure there were some things that he felt were important, safety for starters, but most things he just didn’t think were such a big deal. Like cookies. Why couldn’t Billy have a cookie if he wanted a cookie? I mean one cookie won’t hurt him. Teddy wouldn’t let him eat enough to get sick, so he didn’t think giving him a couple of cookies was a problem. Teddy wanted to give Billy everything, but not just Billy, he wanted to give Tommy everything, too. As it just so happened they currently both wanted the same thing from him, and now wasn’t that convenient?

Tommy and Billy were both curled up on the couch watching PJ Masks when Wanda got a phone call. Teddy was in the kitchen with her, both of them busy cleaning up after dinner, but Wanda had set down the washcloth she had been using to scrub the counters, to pull out her phone. Teddy looked up in shock as she hung up, the words leaving her mouth almost impossible for him to process.

“What?” Teddy croaked, his throat suddenly dry.

Wanda set the phone down, a haunted look in her eyes.

“They’re gone. May says the social worker just left.”

“No, that can’t be. That just- That can’t be.” Teddy insisted, his insides freezing.

“I know, it’s awful. Those poor kids.”

“No, I mean, yes, it is, but you don’t understand, Kate’s not- She’s-” Teddy said, struggling to get the words out.

“She’s what?” Wanda asked, stepping closer to him.

“She’s a Little.” He said, the words barely more than a whisper.

Wanda’s eyes widened.

“I’m going to go make another call, leave the dishes, go sit with boys and keep them away from my office. I don’t want them to find out about this while they’re Little.”

Teddy nodded numbly, Billy had abandoned the couch and was standing so close to the TV that his face was practically pressed up against the screen. Teddy scooped him up and pulled him back to the couch.

“Daddy!” He whined, trying to squirm out of his arms.

“No, stop,” Teddy said, and the little boy froze at the sharp words.

Tommy’s eyes widened and he glanced warily up at Teddy from where he sat next to him.

“Daddy?” Tommy questioned.

Teddy sucked in a shaky breath, tears welling up in his eyes, and put a hand over his eyes, hoping to stop them from falling. Billy shifted in his lap, confused about what was happening and Tommy crowded up next to him, both Littles were concerned, and not sure what to do. They’d never seen Teddy cry before.

“What’s wrong?” Tommy asked, Billy was starting to cry himself and couldn’t form a full sentence, stammering out, “D-daddy?

Teddy pulled the Littles closer to him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” He apologized, but he wasn’t apologizing to them, he was apologizing for keeping a secret that he shouldn’t have kept.

**Author's Note:**

> *There are SPOILERS for this series in this description*
> 
> Okay, so for those of you who are having some concerns about this whole Teddy/Tommy/Billy situation, I will attempt to alleviate some of those concerns, tho my answers may not make you feel any better, sorry
> 
> There are some weird little technicality things going on here, where legally the twins are brothers, but they’re actually not related by blood, tho they don’t actually know that at this point in time. Now this isn’t something that’s been brought up yet, tho it’s already played a large part in this series, um, I just haven’t talked about it yet, but if you read some of my responses to people on the more current parts, you may have noticed one in particular where I mention a lot of world building that is coming soon. This is part of phase 3 and we’ll be diving a little bit more into the legalities of this world, and essentially getting into some fictional politics. 
> 
> The main reason I’m introducing this concept of “pseudo incest” now instead of later, is because it plays a part into Kate and América’s story arch, which is something that we’re currently exploring more of. For those of you who don’t know, pseudo incest is when you’re legally/consider yourself to be related to someone that you’re in a relationship with, but not related to by blood.
> 
> Now you may be wondering, how has this already played a big part in this series? And the answer is that the majority of our characters are legally related. For example, Steve and Bucky both have the same guardian and therefore are legally brothers, but obviously they are also in a relationship. Their relationship was kept hidden during they’re stint in the war, therefore Steve was able to adopt Bucky and become his guardian, even tho it’s illegal to be in a relationship with the Littles in your care. This ties into something that is called the reformation which was pushed by the traditionalists, and we haven't gotten into yet
> 
> I am currently going back and editing the past parts, which might slow down my updating, but it’s important to correct any conflicting information now before we enter this next phase of this series, so bear with me guys. Feel free to ask me about anything that is confusing to you, but also we will be seeing more of these concepts and hopefully that will help you guys to further understand the inner workings of this AU.


End file.
